Cosas que pasan por apostar
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios había apostado contra Levy sabiendo que ella era mejor que yo en el ajedrez? Y, ¿Por qué, precisamente, había apostado "eso"? O sí, porque la que perdiese haría todo lo que la otra quisiera y yo, tontamente creí poder ganarle a Levy para luego hacer que ella declararse sus sentimientos a cierto mago de hierro. Pero nada había salido como yo quería. Nada.


Hola!

Espero que puedan disfrutar del cap, el cual ahora SI puede leerse (O eso espero xD)

Asi que... Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado C:

* * *

"Cosas que pasan por apostar"

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué demonios había apostado contra Levy sabiendo que ella era mejor que yo en el ajedrez? Y, ¿Por qué, precisamente, había apostado "eso"? O sí, ya lo recuerdo, porque la que perdiese haría todo lo que la otra quisiera y yo, tontamente creí poder ganarle a Levy para luego hacer que ella declararse sus sentimientos a cierto mago de hierro. Pero nada había salido como yo quería. Nada, absolutamente nada.

_Mira me había mandado al sótano del gremio por un artefacto algo extraño el cuál, ni siquiera sabía para qué servía._

_Busqué y rebusqué en cada estante cerca mío pero nada._

_Hacia ya media hora que me encontraba en este apenas iluminado lugar tratando de encontrar el objeto mágico el cuál, parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra._

_Un extraño sonido hizo que me sobresaltara._

_-Soy el gran soberano de este mundo y tú deberás obedecerme si no quieres morir.- Dijo una aguda voz._

_-Happy sal de ahí.- Ordené al darme cuenta de que este tipo de bromas eran tan típicas del pequeño Exceed azul._

_Y, efectivamente, Happy se dió a mostrar mientras sostenía algo entre sus patas._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté cautelosamente._

_-Es lo que has estado buscado todo este tiempo.- Dijo mientras sonreia socarronamente._

_-¡Maldito gato azul!- Exlamé mientras que salía a correrlo._

_En el transcurso de mi intento de coger a Happy, choqué contra un estante haciendo que de este cayera una caja cuadrada. Me agaché para poder observarlo mas detenidamente. "Ajedrez" Reposaba como título._

_-Oh, ese ajedrez era de Levy.- Comentó el Exceed._

_-Genial.- Murmuré para mi misma mientras cogía la caja, me levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la salida del sótano seguida del gato azul._

_-Mira-chan, aquí tienes lo que me pediste.- Happy le entregó el objeto mágico a la mayor de los Strauss._

_-Gracias Lucy, Happy.- Dijo mientras sonreia._

_Me alejé de allí con la caja aún entre mis manos._

_Divisé a mi amiga charlando amenamente con un gato negro y me acerqué a ellos._

_-Lo siento Lily, necesito a Levy para algo sumamente importante.- Me senté en una silla frente a la peliazul._

_-No hay problema.- El gato negro se corrió a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraba sentado, dejándome observar a Levy._

_-¿Te apetece jugar?- Coloqué la caja en medio de la mesa. Estaba segura de que ella aceptaría._

_Efectivamente Levy soltó una sonrisa y se acomodó en su asiento._

_-Claro._

_-Pero, para hacerlo más interesante, ¿Por qué no apostamos algo?- Pregunté tratando de negociar con ella._

_Mis posibilidades de ganar eran altas, después de todo, cuándo era niña, mi nana me había enseñado a jugar._

_-¿Algo como qué Lu-chan?- Pude notar algo en sus ojos que me gustaba. Confianza._

_-Si yo gano, harás lo que yo diga._

_-Y si yo gano, harás lo que **yo** diga._

_-Exacto.- Sonreí divertidamente._

_Ya tenía pensado lo que haría si llegaba a ganarle a Levy._

_¿Por qué no darle un pequeño empujonsito para mejorar su relación con Gajeel?_

_Estaba decidido, si ganaba, le haría confesarle sus sentimientos al mago de hierro._

_Pero, al ver sus perfectos y precisos movimientos, comenzé a retractarme. Levy McGarden estaba arrasando con mis peones, mis caballos y todo mi arsenal._

_Poco a poco, los miembros del gremio se acercaban a observar nuestra partida._

_-¿Puedo cambiar mi apuesta a favor de Levy?- Oí a Natsu preguntarle a Cana, quién era la encargada de las apuestas._

_Maldito Natsu, no tenía confianza en que yo ganaria. Pero, a decir verdad, yo tampoco la tenía._

_-¡Levy-chan! ¡Levy-chan!- Alentaban Jet y Droy a coro._

_-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- Gritaban Natsu y Happy ya que Cana les dijo que era imposible cambiar las apuestas._

_-Y la ganadora, señoras y señores, es Levy McGarden quién dejó a Lucy por los suelos.- Informó cruelmente Mirajane con una sonrisa._

_-Lucy, aposté mucho por ti.- Natsu se quejó mientras se acercaba a mi._

_-No soy un caballo para que hagas eso.*- Enojada, golpee a Natsu en la cabeza._

_-Y bien Lu-chan, ya tengo mi proposición en mente.- Tragué saliva dificultosamente mientras ponía toda mi atención en ella._

_-Quiero que...- Levy cayó al ver como todos los miembros del gremio estaban dispuestos a escuchar. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró: - Mira-chan dijo que podría decirte que le confieses tus sentimientos a Natsu y ¿Sabes que? Eso haré. Tienes que decirle a Natsu que lo amas.- Diferentes colores subieron a mi rostro, predeterminando el rojo._

_-¿¡Qué!?- Grité.- N-N-No puedo hacer eso, yo...- No dije más al ver como seguía siendo observada por muchos miembros del gremio._

_Giré mi vista para observar a un Natsu inconsciente en el suelo debido a mi anterior golpe. Suspiré y me agaché junto a él._

_-Levántate Natsu.- Lo zarandee por los hombros. Al ver que no reaccionaba, miré a Levy con una sonrisa. Genial, por ahora, no tendría que confesar nada... Aún..._

_-Sólo por esta vez Lu-chan, cuándo Natsu despierte, deberás hacerlo.-Dijo, dictando mi sentencia._

_Asentí con la mirada gacha y luego miré a Natsu, deseando que no despertase jamás, bueno... Al menos por hoy no._

_Me senté en la barra, siendo atentida por Mirajane Strauss quién me recibió con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro._

_-¿Que ocurre Lucy?- Preguntó inocentemente._

_Como si no lo supiera, por su culpa yo tendría que decirle a Natsu que estoy enamorada de él. Y es que, ¿Tan obvio era? Creí que lo estaba ocultando bien pero ya veo que no._

_-Nada Mira-chan.- Respondí renuentemente._

_-¿Sabes? Yo creo que será mejor que se lo digas, estoy segura de que el te corresponderá.- Mis mejillas se tiñieron de un color rojo carmesí._

_Recordé la vez en la que Mira había insinuado que Natsu podría estar enamorado de mi y, al final, él sólo quería la ayuda de Virgo para desenterrar imagenes comprometedoras del gremio. Suspiré, resignada a ser la única enamorada dentro de la relación que tenía con el Dragon Slayer._

_-Lu-chan, Natsu ya se despertó.- Levy apareció de la nada y me asustó con su comentario, haciendo que me sobresaltara._

_Me levanté de mi asiento en la barra, el cuál, ahora más que nunca, no quería dejar._

_Di unos cuántos pasos y me frené en seco al ver a un Natsu peleando con Gray._

_Una pregunta, o mejor dicho varias, invadieron mi mente:_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué demonios había apostado contra Levy sabiendo que ella era mejor que yo en el ajedrez? Y, ¿Por qué, precisamente, había apostado "eso"? O sí, ya lo recuerdo, porque la que perdiese haría todo lo que la otra le pidiera y yo, tontamente creí poder ganarle a Levy para luego hacer que ella declararse sus sentimientos a cierto mago de hierro. Pero nada había salido como yo quería. Nada, absolutamente nada._

Y ahí estaba, parada en medio del gremio, donde fácilmente uno puede...

-¡Kya~!- Sentí algo caer encima mío, sacandome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento Lucy, ¿Que haclas ahí parada? Es el lugar con mayor probabilidades de ser golpeado en el gremio.- Dijo Gray Fullbuster mientras se levantaba de encima mío.

-Lo siento...- Susurré. Y, ¿Por qué era yo quién estaba disculpandose? Sinceramente, no tenía idea.

-Hey hielito, ¿Que haces cayendo encima de Lucy?- Natsu se acercó a nosotros.

-Fuiste tú quién me lanzó en su dirección.- Acató el mago de hielo.

-Tsk, da igual. Pero no te acerques a Lucy.- Dijo el pelirosa cruzando sus brazos.

-Salamander.- Gajeel Redfox se adentró en la "conversación"

-¿Que quieres?- El aludido miró fijamente al Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

-La enana dice que la conejita tiene algo importante que decirte.- Dijo mientras sonreia socarronamente.

Natsu giró su vista hacia mí, confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo Lucy?- Preguntó.

Estaba segura de haber tragado saliva muy audiblemente.

-Natsu yo...- «Vamos Lucy, tú puedes. Ya es tiempo de que le digas lo que sientes»- Yo... Tú...-Sólo dos palabras más. Dos palabras que serían mi sentencia, o quizás no.- Tú... ¡Me gustas!- Grité esto último mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Nada.

Comencé a abrir mi ojo derecho y me encontré a un Natsu totalmente petrificado en frente mío. También divisé a muchos miembros del gremio reunirse junto a nosotros.

Antes de abrir mi ojo izquierdo, sentí algo posarse sobre mis labios. Algo cálido, algo que me gustaba. Los labios de Natsu.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras el colocó los suyos en mi cadera.

Luego de unos segundos, nuestros pulmones insistieron en la falta de aire, razón por la cuál nos separamos.

-Tú...- Natsu se aclaró la garganta.- Tú también me gustas Lucy.- Sonrió alegremente.

El gremio estalló en gritos por parte de todos sus miembros.

-¡No es justo! Salamander tiene novia antes que yo.- Alcancé a oír el quejido del Dragon Slayer de hierro. Instintivamente giré mi rostro y me encontré a Gajeel buscando algo con su mirada.

Paró en seco al parecer encontrar lo que buscaba con tanto ahinco. Y no era "algo", era "alguien". El chico se acercó a mi mejor amiga y la tomó desprevenida, plantandole un beso.

Levy McGarden abrió sus ojos como platos y luego los fue cerrando poco a poco.

Sonreí. Ya no hacía falta mi intervención para que su relación mejorara.

-¡Lucy-san, deme consejos de como enamorar a Gray-sama!- Gritó Juvia Loxar a mi oído. Me sobresalté y luego giré para observarla.

-Sólo gritale que gustas de él y listo.- Se metió Natsu antes de que yo contestara. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él sólo rió.

-Muchas gracias Natsu-san- Agradeció la maga de agua y desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Así qué, ¿Te enamoré al gritarte que me gustas?- Me acerqué pelinegrosamente a él.

-No. Lo hiciste antes de eso.- Susurró para luego besarme.

-¡Fiesta!- Oí a alguien gritar más no logré reconocer quién.

El gremio se fundió con el ruido proveniente de voces gritando, sillas y mesas estrellandose contra el suelo o personas, y copas chocandose en señal de celebracion.

Sonreí.

¡Qué cosas pasan por apostar!

*Para quién no me entendió.  
Me refiero a las carreras de caballos. Digamos, Lucy se refiere a que no es un caballo para que Natsu apueste por ella.


End file.
